


First Class Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, plane smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plane sex and Bottom Louis, that's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on my tumblr but they wanted bottom harry... but i'm biased... so i did bottom louis. oops.

The boys were flying in a private jet to god knows where, they've already forgotten, it's only benefit being that they have the entire plane to themselves. Harry was watching Louis from across the plane, he was deep into a conversation with Liam about the Manchester United team. He was extremely sexy when he was talking about sports, even if Harry himself was't the most coordinated in the athletic department.  
  
However, what he couldn't take his eyes off of was the curve of Louis' body, he was leaning across his seat to talk to Liam which only made the view that much more spectacular. Harry's eyes trailed along Louis' gorgeous legs and his juicy thick thighs that he loves to be wrapped up in. The swell of his hips and the dip of his back made his mouth water. His eyes kept following his body until they landed on Louis' face, to which he was greeted with Louis staring back at him with a suggestive look on his face.  
  
Harry patted his lap and Louis wasted no time getting up from his seat and making his way over, purposely swaying his hips a bit more than necessary. Louis wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's neck and sat sideways in his lap, while Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist.  
  
"Hello love..." Louis purred seductively while scratching the back of Harry's head gently.  
  
"Hello..." He nuzzled into his touch.  
  
Louis giggled, "Were you watching me Hazza..."  
  
"Mmm I can't help it, you're just so gorgeous... and you were sitting in the wrong seat." He placed a sweet kiss on Louis' jaw.  
  
"Was I?" He asked mocking surprise.  
  
"It's right here... in my lap."  
  
Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise, "First class material, that is." He leaned forward to peck his boyfriends lips.  
  
When he was about to pull back, but Harry didn't let him get away, he held onto the smaller lad tighter and deepened the kiss by catching Louis' lips with his own again. His tongue darting out to swipe across Louis' bottom lip and into his mouth. Louis simply held on and followed his lead, he knew to never try to dominate his Hazza. However, he couldn't contain the groan when he felt Harry's teeth tugging at his lip, it was one of his many weaknesses. _Two can play that game_ , he used every bit of strength to push his bum harder down over Harry's dick. They were tight very unnoticeable rhythmic circles, but if you were Harry... **OH** , you noticed.  
  
Harry's heart began to flutter as every rushing sensation headed to his crotch. He moved his hands to Louis' waist, they went from teasing, to a bone-crushing grip. Louis detached his lips from Harry's to release a breathy moan into Harry's mouth, he loves to be manhandled.  
  
"Bathroom. NOW." Harry ordered.  
  
Without hesitation he got up from Harry's lap and headed towards the bathroom with Harry hot on his heels. Niall and Zayn smirked when they noticed where they were headed, Liam on the other hand, had a disappointed look on his face but there was no use trying to stop them.  
  
Harry got into the tiny space before Louis, only so he could pull Louis tight into his embrace and attack his lips again. He managed to close the door behind Louis, while Louis clung to him desperately, rubbing himself off on Harry's thigh and moaning shamelessly.  
  
"Clothes off now!" Harry mumbled against Louis' lips.  
  
"You too..." He ignored Harry's orders and his tiny hands tugging on the hem of his lover's shirt.  
  
Harry gripped his wrists, "Do as I say. Do want you want me to punish you baby?" His tone demanding and powerful.  
  
Louis looked at him through his lashes with a lustful gaze, "No..." He murmured sweetly.  
  
"No what?" Harry demanded.  
  
He batted his eye lashes, "No daddy..."  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
Harry stripped Louis until he was completely naked, he admired his boyfriends cock standing tall and hard against his tan golden skin. He pulled him in by his waist, their bodies lining up perfectly. Its not like they had much to room spread out anyway.  
  
"What about you daddy?" He purred.  
  
"What about me?" Harry asked, his dominant side fully taking over.  
  
Louis shook his head, erasing the fact that he ever said anything but Harry knew what he wanted and took the moment to take his shirt off. Louis immediately had his hands rubbing all over the newly exposed flesh. His delicate fingers hovered over the button of Harry's pants and he looked at him asking for permission, to which Harry nodded in response. He quickly undid his belt and jeans and pushed them down, he proceeded by dipping his hands underneath Harry's boxers, teasing his hard cock.  
  
Harry groaned deeply, he attached his mouth to Louis collarbone and began suck a dark love bite into his skin, Louis hissed slightly but he loved it just as much as Harry loved marking his territory. Harry's hands were glued to his boyfriend's glorious bum, a cheek in each hand, fingertip tracing his puckered hole. He felt it flutter under his touch and that only made him want him even more.  
  
He detached his mouth from his boyfriends skin, "Turn around!" His voice rough and low, it always sent shivers down Louis spine.  
  
Louis turned around and placed his hands on the door, he was feeling a bit daring so he bent forward and popped his bum out, wiggling it over Harry's cock. Harry stopped him by holding his hips firmly.  
  
"My, my, someone is being a naughty boy." He tisked. Louis responded by trying to wiggle his bum some more. Harry gave him a hard _smack_. "I guess you do want me to punish you, don't you baby."  
  
Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry and bit down on his lip to conceal his smirk, "Yea daddy please punish me, I've been a such a bad boy."

That earned him another _smack_ , "Bad boys don't get prep, understood?" Louis nodded. 

Harry spit into his hand and thoroughly coated his cock, just because he was getting no prep doesn't mean he was going to go in dry. When he finished coating his cock he began by teasing; he ran his cock up and down Louis' bum, and he began to hear small whine coming from beneath him. 

"Daddy please..." Louis whined impatiently, pushing his bum back onto Harry's cock. 

Harry stopped him, "Be quiet slut! Or you'll get nothing, maybe next time you'll learn not to tease me in front of the others and disobey me." 

Louis bit down on his lip, he shut his eyes in anticipation and as a means of distraction. He wanted Harry's cock so badly. When he felt the blunt head of Harry's cock begin to push in, a sense of relief began radiating throughout his entire body. Harry was being especially slow, and Louis could feel every inch of Harry's dick inside of him, due to the lack of preparation. 

Harry bottomed out and he took the moment to appreciate the sight of Louis' hole trying to accommodate to the stretch of his cock. His skin stretched tightly, the rim of his hole tinted a light shade of red. He pulled out slowly still enjoying the view of his cock inside his gorgeously flawless boyfriend. Louis moaned loudly with no shame, feeling the slow stride of Harry's thrust.

"How's that baby..."

Louis moaned, "S'so good Daddy, I love your cock so much..." 

Harry smirked as he impaled Louis on his cock once more, eliciting a high pitched squeal from his lover. "Sshh baby, you don't want the others to know we're in here, do you?" Even though they already knew.

Louis began to meet Harry's thrusts encouraging him to go faster and harder, his face was pressed against the door and soon enough he let Harry do all the work. Louis' moans filled the small cabin along with the sounds of sharp skin slaps.

"Look at you taking my cock like such a good little slut..."

"Just for you daddy, only for you..." He babbled mindlessly. 

Harry gave him a particularly hard thrust, "That's right baby, only for me." 

"Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Louis screamed. 

"Sshh, those screams are only for me baby... unless you want the other boys to see you like this." 

"N-no daddy! Fu-uck, harder! please harder!" He begged desperately. 

Harry covered Louis' mouth with his hand to muffle his moans, and began to pound into him even harder than before, finally beginning to hit Louis' prostate with every thrust. The small space was slightly quieter but it was still filled with Louis' muffled moans. He tried to get Harry's fingers into his mouth to keep it busy and eventually Harry got the hint. He put three fingers into Louis' mouth and Louis immediately responded by sloppily sucking onto the digits, moaning around the digits instead. 

"Just love sucking on something don't you baby?" He was breathless and sweaty, but he was enjoying this view of his boyfriend. 

"Mmmhmm" Louis hummed around his fingers and attempted to nod his head like a good little boy, he must always respond when spoken to. 

Harry pulled out his fingers, he could care less if Louis was being loud, he was going to cum soon. Louis whined loudly at the disappearance of Harry's fingers, "Be quiet slut!" Louis stopped immediately. "You're going to cum first understand?" 

Louis moaned, "Yes daddy..."

"Then, you're going to be a good boy and let me keep using you to get myself off, you'll do that for me won't you baby?"

He nodded, completely lost in a hazy lust, "Yes daddy, use my hole, I'll be a good boy for you, always for you..." 

Harry leaned forward to kiss his shoulder blade, "Good baby." 

Harry stopped thrusting for a moment, but without pulling out of Louis, he sat down on the "toilet". "Ride me, get yourself off." He growled. 

Louis wasted no time and began to bounce up and down with full force, "F-fuck, so big daddy!" 

Harry's hands trailed down Louis' torso until they found his cock and he began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, "You look so hot riding my cock babe."

"Ahh! AHH! FUUUCK!" 

"Come on babe, need you to come..." Tugging even more on Louis' cock. 

"Daddy, m'so close..." Harry could tell he was getting tired by the way he was starting to get sloppy, it was becoming harder for him to keep fucking himself on Harry's cock. 

He started to meet Louis' thrust and that seemed to do the trick because he could feel Louis about to cum in his hand. "So pretty... come on baby, cum for me please." Right on command Louis released the most sinful moan Harry had ever heard him give, as white spurts painted his chest and Harry's hand. Louis' body went slack against Harry's, he removed his hand from Louis cock and firmly held his hips up as he began to ruthlessly pound into his boyfriends spent body. 

This was Louis' favorite part, in a twisted way, he felt like he served a purpose to Harry, pleasing him and satisfying him filled a void in him he didn't know existed. It hurt and it was slightly uncomfortable but he would do anything for Harry. Every thrust becoming more noticeable than the previous, his thrusts were getting weak and that meant he was getting close. Harry only lasted three more thrusts before he wrapped his arms around Louis tightly giving him one last thrust. He groaned deeply as the warm cum bottled up inside of Louis hole. This was Louis' other favorite part, having Harry panting in his ear breathlessly and feeling his cum inside of him, a little part of him was sad because they didn't have their plugs, so he couldn't keep it inside of him. 

Harry began to pepper kisses on the side of neck, his arms still wrapped tightly around his lover but now Louis' hands covered his, "... so beautiful..." a kiss, "gorgeous" another kiss, "I love you..." He whispered lovingly into his boyfriend's skin. "We'll plug you up next time, I promise love." Louis hummed in response, he loved that Harry always knew what he needed.   

But the moment was gone when they heard an obnoxious banging at the door, "Oi! my boner is killing me... get the fuck out so Zayn can fuck me!" 

Louis snorted. "Fuck off Niall!" Harry shouted back.

"S'not my fault Louis is so loud!"

They did eventually get out, but they took their sweet time. They spent most of their time in the same position whispering sweet nothings to each other.  


End file.
